Uchihas y Hyugas no se juntan
by Fuyotsuki
Summary: Él se graduó hace dos años y desde que me embarace de Marianne no le he visto como es debido solo nos hemos visto de lejos y ambos nos ignoramos. En economía está su hermano menor y ese rubio alocado que me da información sobre él, todo sin que nadie se entere. Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y aprendí a la mala que los Uchihas y los Hyugas no se juntan. Itahina.
1. Introducción

…...Uchihas y Hyugas no se juntan...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Introducción~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me desperté como siempre antes de que el despertador sonara, y porque hacia esto; pues es muy sencillo, me despertaba muy temprano para poder ver a mi pequeña Marianne de tan solo cuatro años la cual acababa de entrar hacia unos meses al kindergarten en un colegio muy prestigioso, el cual consta de kindergarten hasta universidad y yo me encuentro a un año de terminar la carrera de relaciones exteriores.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y solo he dormido unas tres horas, aunque muera de sueño no hay día en que no vaya a ver a mi bebe, la cual no vive conmigo y a la que tengo que ver a escondidas, porque mi padre la alejo de mi a la fuerza. Le doy gracias a Dios que vivo en un departamento yo sola, el cual está a media hora del lugar en donde vive mi bebe.

Al llegar aquella casa pequeña donde viven una sirvienta la cual se encarga de cuidar a mi hija y mi hija, hago lo mismo de siempre saltarme con gran agilidad la barda y corro en silencio hasta la parte trasera donde está el cuarto de mi hija y me trepo por una barda que divide la otra casa, esta barda me ayuda a trepar un árbol cuyas ramas están pegadas a la ventana de su habitación.

Me he vuelto en una experta para entrar a su habitación, siempre llevo herramientas para abrir su ventana. Cuando era más pequeña mi bebe era más complicado verla ya que a veces dormía en la habitación de la sirvienta.

Mi pequeña desde que tiene sus dos años se acostumbró a despertarse a esta hora, eso me hace muy feliz porque ya no la veo solo dormir.

Por fin he logrado entrar a su habitación y con sumo cuidado y silencio me acerco a su cama, y como siempre ella abre los ojos y deja de seguir fingiendo estar dormida, ya que teme toparse con alguien más.

Es nuestro secreto el que venga cada noche a verla.

-Hola mi amor- la saludo en voz baja y ella salta en mis brazos.

-Mami te extrañe- el poder abrazarla y sentirla tan cerca es como un milagro.

Después de estar un rato abrazadas, ella me cuenta su día anterior y hay veces que me muestra sus dibujos secretos, los cuales yo me llevo a casa.

Mi pequeña no dura mucho tiempo despierta, así que termino siempre arrullando la y me quedo un rato acostada con ella en su cama solo puedo estar dos horas con ella y el tiempo pasa muy rápido para mí.

Ha llegado la hora de irme ella está profundamente dormida y aunque se me haga tarde la observo un poco más, eso hermosos cabellos color negro azulado y esos ojos color azabache que tanto me recuerdan a él...y esa tez blanca como la mía, es muy inteligente y muy hermosa...la amo con todo mi corazón y con todo mi ser.

-Adiós amor espero verte en la escuela y si no te veré mañana a la misma hora- mis lágrimas salen como siempre y con un beso en su mejilla me despido.

No importa que tenga que estacionar mi auto a una cuadra o que tenga que irme a 120 kilómetros por hora porque me he quedado más tiempo del que puedo, para llegar a tiempo de regreso a mi departamento, arreglarme y llegar a clases.

Mi padre es un maldito y le doy gracias a Dios que lo sea ya que me tortura inscribiendo a Marianne en el mismo colegio que yo torturándome con verla de lejos y no poder abrazarle y estar con ella, pero aun así puedo verla y ver lo hermosa que es.

Él se graduó hace dos años y desde que me embarace de Marianne no le he visto como es debido solo nos hemos visto de lejos y ambos nos ignoramos.

En economía está su hermano menor y ese rubio alocado que me da información sobre él, todo sin que nadie se entere.

Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y aprendí a la mala que los Uchihas y los Hyugas no se juntan.


	2. Capitulo 1 Tu felicidad será la mía

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 1 Tu felicidad será la mía

El amor es ciego e iluso, pero acaso no existe el cerebro.

Cualquiera persona que me ve de lejos envidia mi vida, quien no envidiaría a la primogénita Hyuga; es bella, rica, talentosa, inteligente, atlética y muchas cosas más. Las personas envidian a la gente que tiene lo que ellos no tienen, pero ellos nunca se ponen a pesar si el cuento de hadas que creen que tengo es real, la verdad es que solo soy lo que mi padre quiere que sea y al principio para mí estaba bien, pero conocí a alguien que era diferente a mí, pero a la vez tan parecido.

Me encontraba observando la ventana mientras que el profesor daba una explicación la cual había leído con anterioridad, así que no era de importancia para mí. El viento soplaba y las hojas de los árboles se movían de un lado a otro, incluso algunas caían al suelo y al seguir con la mirada su caída, me topé con un hombre alto de traje, pero una rama de los arboles me impedía verle el rostro, se encontraba hablando con la directora. El profesor me pregunto algo y tuve que dejar de ver por la ventana.

-Disculpe profesor podría repetir la pregunta por favor- estaba apenada ya que todo el mundo me observaba.

-Le preguntaba que si ver por la ventana era más importante que mi clase, además le pregunte que si tenía la respuesta veintiuno de la guía- este profesor era muy antipático y molestaba a los tontos.

-Para nada profesor y la respuesta sobre qué país invierte más en investigación y desarrollo, es Israel con un total de 4,4 PIB, pero como usted dijo el hecho de que sus inversiones sean mayoritarias, esto no quiere decir que sus resultados sean los mejores, es Estados Unidos quien tiene mejores números en resultados.- este hombre si quiere meterse conmigo le va a ser difícil.

-Excelente respuesta, veo que ha estado estudiando señorita Hyuga- pobre tipo lo deje quedar mal ante el grupo.

Sonó la campana y la siguiente profesora entro a dar clases, esta maestra no se metía conmigo así que podía seguir viendo por la ventana. Me asome de nuevo por la ventana y mi sorpresa fue enorme aquel hombre se alejaba con la directora y aunque ya se encontraban bastante lejos algo en él me pareció familiar.

La clase termino y salí al receso, como siempre salí del salón y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Esta es el edificio más alto de la facultad y desde ahí puedo observar a Marianne, mientras la observo sentada en un asiento pegado a la ventana me tomo un té y escondidas me como un emparedado, no me importa no comer bien el simple hecho de verla jugar y ver lo hermosa que se ve con su uniforme, deseo poder un día arreglarla, peinarle el cabello y despedirme a la entrada de su escuela con un beso en la mejilla.

La princesa Hyuga que siempre está en la biblioteca, apenas y tiene amigos… siempre se me ve sola.

-Siempre estás muy pensativa Hyuga, eres igual que él- voltee al escuchar a Sasuke hablarme.

-Siempre he sido un ser pensativo y tú qué haces aquí, acaso no odias las bibliotecas- el no verlo con Naruto cerca se me hizo extraño.

-Solo te diré que te vas a llevar una sorpresa y espero que no reacciones mal a ella- será que ya tiene novia, por fin se le declaro a esa pelirroja.

-Qué tipo de sorpresa Sasuke- no creo que fuera más grande y atemorizante que cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada de Marianne.

-Solo te vengo a advertir no a contarte- sin más que decir se retiró.

Vaya tonto me ha quitado tiempo de ver a mi pequeña y ni siquiera me dijo de que se trataba.

La campana sonó y era momento de volver al salón de clases, al llegar me senté en mi asiento, saque mi libro nos tocaba Kakashi sensei y su clase estaría llena de preguntas.

Al entrar Kakashi nos dijo que no estaría por un mes y que desde hoy mismo estará con nosotros el maestro suplente.

-Adelante pasa y preséntate- levanto mi mirada de mi libro.

"Dios no puede ser es él" Mi corazón late rápidamente su mirada pasa por todos hasta llegar a mí, nuestras miradas se juntan y las lágrimas tendrían que amenazar con salir, pero en eso quiero reír como loca…debo de controlarme y mostrarme fría y decisiva, pero solo deseo llorar y golpearle…pero no lo hare…seguiré con mi papel, si quiero que seguir viendo a Marianne debo comportarme y poner mis prioridades antes que nada.

Él se presentó y yo solo lo mire con desinterés, el profesor Kakashi tomo sus cosas y se retiró, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que nos pidió presentarnos.

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y tengo veintidós años- no dije más y solo me senté.

Las demás chicas le coquetearon, yo no le di importancia y me puse a leer mi libro.

Su penetrante mirada estuvo clavada en mí todo el tiempo, me hizo una que otra pregunta, pero como siempre respondí bien y no valía la pena jugar su juego, así que no le miraba solo miraba por la ventana o leía mi libro.

Al terminar la clase una que otra chica le pidió su teléfono, él se negó y las dejo como tontas de pie.

Las clases terminaron y salí rápidamente del salón y fui directa a la biblioteca Marianne ya había salido hace una hora y tome algunos libros que necesitaba para la tarea de ese día.

Al estar a punto de salir de la biblioteca, él estaba por entrar… me salí de largo y sin mirarle con la vista al frente.

Al llegar a mi auto salí de la escuela rápidamente, mientras manejaba mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y toda esa fuerza que había mostrado me abandono…solo soy un ser humano.

Llore y llore, pensé que le había olvidado y que el estar cerca de él ya no me afectaba, pero me había equivocado mis piernas aun temblaban y mi corazón latía desbocadamente y… y me di cuenta que aún le amaba tan intensamente como la primera vez que nuestras miradas se juntaron.

Esa noche soñé con las palabras que me dijo el día en que me beso por primera vez "Tu felicidad será la mía".


	3. Capitulo 2 Entre las Sombras

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 2 Entre las sombras

POV. Itachi.

La alarma suena hoy es lunes y hoy inician mis clases como suplente, pero antes que nada hay una princesa a la que debo visitar.

Cuando te enteres seguramente estaré muerto pero conozco tus puntos débiles Hyuga y además para entonces espero me hayas ya perdonado.

Estaciono mi auto y me pongo un antifaz, esta princesa aun no puede saber quién soy físicamente. Entro sigilosamente por su ventana y me topo con que esta despierta.

-Oh pero que hermosa estas el día de hoy My Lady- hablo en voz baja y hago una reverencia.

Ella se sonroja y corre a abrazarme, cada vez esta más grande y se vuelve más hermosa, es el doble de ella.

-Porqué siempre traes un antifaz- no puedo dejar que me veas aun.

-Porque soy un Príncipe rebelde y si dejo que me veas me acusaras con la Princesa Hyuga- me ve algo confundida.

-Pero ya te he dicho que mamá no se va a enojar, ella es muy buena y si esperaras un poco, podrías conocerla- es muy lista, pero no sabe la verdad.

-No dudo que la Princesa Hyuga no te amé, no te preocupes muy pronto me presentare ante ella en un baile real- ella sonríe y me abraza.

Ha llegado el momento de irme su madre está por llegar.

-Me debo de ir ya My Lady, mi reino aguarda mi regreso- la llevo a su cama, la acuesto y con un beso en la frente me despido.

Al llegar a mi departamento me tumbo en la cama todavía tengo unas horas de sueño.

La alarma vuelve a sonar todavía tengo varias horas para presentarme en la Facultad, pero tengo que ir a la empresa.

Kakashi no había estado de acuerdo con mi plan, pero me debía el favor y no podía negarse, ya que si quería ir a la fiesta que daría el presidente tenía que cooperar conmigo.

Mi padre me aborrece y mi madre no me habla, al saber de mi relación con Hyuga Hinata me culparon de traer la desdicha a la familia y ni mencionar al padre de ella casi me mata.

Faltan dos horas para presentarme a la clase de Kakashi y Tsunade no está muy convencida con mi plan y termino citándome para hablar acerca de mis intenciones.

-Quieres que sea honesto, pues te seré sincero Kakashi quiere aun suplente y como nadie quiere ayudarle, y me pidió que le ayudara- al parecer Tsunade no me creía.

-Solo no me causes más problemas de los que tengo- ya tenía su autorización, todo estaba yendo como lo planeado.

Le marque a Sasuke preguntándole como salir de la Facultad de química, este me pregunto qué, que hacía en ese lugar y si querer le dije el porqué, de inmediato le colgué y me di varios golpes mentales.

Por fin pude salir de esa facultad y pude ubicarme por donde ir para la Facultad donde da clases Kakashi.

-Por fin te encontré Itachi donde diablos estabas, mi clase no tarda en comenzar y tú de vago, sabes me estoy arrepintiendo de hacer esto- este tipo siempre tan desconfiado.

-Oh vamos relájate Kakashi tu invitación me la hacen llegar en unos días- me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno pues hemos llegado, ya sabrás como esta esto de las presentaciones, así que cuando te indique entrar lo haces- yo asentí, realmente iba hacer esto, vaya esta mujer me llevaba a hacer cada cosa.

Al entrar observe a todos y en una de las mesas de la derecha estaba ella sentada, había sorpresa en su mira y su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero como toda Hyuga se controló en un momento y en sus ojos observe su indiferencia y eso me dolió, "no importa me lo merezco" pensé.

Durante toda la clase la observe, claro sin levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros. No pudo faltar alguna que otra chica que se me insinúo, esto me pareció interesante como reaccionaría ella a estas insinuaciones, me lleve una desilusión muy grande ella ni se inmuto.

La clase llego a su fin y me marche de ese lugar estaba fastidiado, al llegar a la oficina que sería mía por todo un mes me tumbe en el sofá que tenía Kakashi y me quede con los ojos cerrados, esta era la última clase de Kakashi y no tenía nada más que hacer aquí, pero tenía que ir preparando los exámenes parciales que cada dos meses tenían que presentar los alumnos.

El estar ahí con los ojos cerrados me trajo recuerdos.

Flash Back.

Todo en mi vida desde que era niño había sido planeado, incluso ya estaba planeado con quien me iba a casar, así que no tenía caso enamorarme ni me importaba el amor, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que simplemente no tenía tiempo para el amor.

Fue entonces que en mi tercer año de carrera entro la Princesa Hyuga a su primer año de la carrera en relaciones exteriores, si su belleza ya impactaba lo que más destacaba en ella era su inteligencia, se había saltado un año en la primaria, sacando excelencia en ese examen.

Al principio no le tome mayor importancia ya que ella era mi enemigo, nuestras familias siempre se han odiado y yo debía odiarla, al paso de los meses nos topábamos casi a diario en la biblioteca, ella siempre me saludaba con una sonrisa, para mí eso era sumamente nadie le sonríe a un Uchiha, esto provoco en mi una extraña curiosidad en mí y un día la encare.

-Hyuga por que sonríes, acaso no eres infeliz y no me mientas ya que ambos sabemos la miserable vida que llevamos- sus mejillas estaban rojas eso me causo gracia y una leve sonrisa salió de mí.

-Vez ahí tienes la respuesta- ella sonrió aún más y la duda creció en mí.

-Explícate que no te entiendo- ella asintió.

-Yo sonrió para que los demás también sonrían, no soy feliz pero no por eso voy a dejar de sonreír, ellos no podrán quitarme eso, el que yo sonría- en mí rostro había una gran impresión…yo…yo había olvidado sonreír, sentía que no lo merecía.

Sin decir nada más me fui de aquel lugar "Quien diría que una Hyuga le daría una lección a un Uchiha" que pensamiento tan tonto pensé.

Después de aquel encuentro solo sonreía al verla y ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

Un día que ella estaba tomando unos libros de una repisa yo llegue y la salude, también estaba buscando unos libros de esa repisa y al voltear a verla de nuevo me quede impresionado por su belleza, yo ya aceptaba que era bella, pero nunca me había puesto a observarla con detalle, ella voltio a verme.

-Sucede algo Itachi s…- y no pude resistirme y la bese, ella se sorprendió, pero lentamente sus ojos cerro…no recuerdo cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, solo recuerdo el dulce sabor de sus labios y lo ingenuos que éramos al besarnos, los libros estaban tirados y el sol se estaba poniendo, éramos los únicos en aquel lugar…el tiempo no existía, si ella me hubiera dicho en ese momento huyamos lo hubiera hecho. En ningún momento los besos se intensificaron ninguno de los dos buscaba algo, tal vez teníamos miedo de que ese me pequeño y mágico momento acabara, era algo nuevo…algo bello.

Fin Flash Back

El sonido de la campana me trajo a la realidad y al ver el reloj me di cuenta de que las clases habían terminado. Tome mi laptop y me fui directo a la biblioteca, si quería avanzar con los exámenes tenía que aplicarme y dejar de recordar… Fue entonces que a la entrada de la biblioteca que nos topamos, ambos seguimos caminando sin mirar al otro.

Mi corazón ha querido desde el momento en que te vi después de separarnos que aún te amo y que siempre he estado ahí…solo que he estado en las sombras, pero siempre he estado ahí….

Incluso hay verdades que tú no sabes y que aunque yo no quiera que sepas algún día las sabrás.


	4. Capitulo 3 Miradas

Lamento Haber tardado tanto T.T espero me perdonen

Capitulo. 3 Miradas

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto

POV. Hinata

Miro como duerme en mis brazos Marianne y el ver que hay tranquilidad en su rostro me hace estar en paz en ese preciso instante, hoy me ha dado un dibujo de ella y un príncipe con un antifaz, me resulta extraño ya que nunca había escuchado un cuento acerca de un príncipe enmascarado.

Muy pronto el plan que llevo ideando hace varios años se llevara a acabó, solo necesito tener paciencia y esperar el momento indicado.

Estoy en mi auto con los ojos cerrados, es de noche aún y estoy cansada no he dormido bien en años y hoy le voy a ver de nuevo, una parte de mi esta triste y la otra solo piensa en ignorarle, solo quiero estar con Marianne así que voy a poner toda mi fuerza en ignorarle y aunque trato de olvidarlo…no he podido lograrlo del todo.

Mientras conduzco a casa recibo una llamada de mi padre.

-Hinata espero que ya te hayas levantado y si no, pues ya que- su voz siempre tan hipócrita.

-Si ya estoy despierta, que sucede padre- trato de bajar la velocidad y aparcar el auto, ya que no quiero que se entere que estoy en el auto.

-Habrá una fiesta a final de mes, sé que estarás en exámenes parciales así que te aviso que iras a la fiesta y además no quiero saber que bajes ni una sola decima de calificación, sé que puedes con eso así que hazlo bien, adiós- colgó dichas las ordenes que tenía que hacer y como siempre no tenía opción.

Al llegar a la facultad me desvíe a la biblioteca por más libros para estudiar y "no bajar ni una décima" en este parcial, mientras camine por los pasillos me tope con Naruto que corrió a mí encuentro.

-Hinata-chan que estás haciendo aquí tan temprano- se abalanzo a abrazarme.

-Vine por unos libros para estudiar en lo que empiezan las clases, pero olvide algo en mi auto así que me dirijo al estacionamiento, y tú que haces aquí tan temprano Naruto-kun- le pregunte mirándolo un poco desconcertada, ya que él siempre llega tarde a clases.

-Tsunade me castigo por siempre llegar tarde a clases con limpiar la piscina- Naruto cuando no es castigado me dije a mi misma.

-Suerte con eso Naruto-kun- lo anime un poco.

-Tsunade sí que es mala conmigo, oye Hinata cuando me haces más galletas de chocolate, desde la última vez que hiciste mi estómago me ha estado reclamando por ellas- jajaja me reí un poco al ver su cara imaginando comida.

-Ok mañana te traeré galletas de chispas de chocolate- su cara se ilumino como un sol, al escuchar galletas en mi oración.

-Por cierto le mandas saludos de mi parte a Marianne-chan- antes de irse me susurro esto al oído.

-Vale Naruto-kun-asentí y me fui.

Al llegar a mi auto abrí la puerta del copiloto y saque de la guantera mi agenda y la cerré, por ultimo cerré la puerta y active la alarma, en ese momento se estaciono a unos cinco lugares de distancia Itachi, me encamine rápidamente de nuevo a la facultad sin mirarle.

Un maestro de otra clase nos informó que teníamos la primera hora libre y que tal vez la segunda también, en cuanto el maestro se retiró me fui directa a la biblioteca, hoy podría ver a Marianne entrar a la escuela, estaba entrando a la biblioteca y me sorprendí al verlo ver por la venta.

-Descuida aún no llega- al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-…-no sabía que decir, en mi interior había confusión, ira, coraje, tristeza, dolor, odio…los sentimientos que sentía eran en su mayoría negativos.

Al ver que no respondía se volteo a verme y se quedó observándome, sé que mi rostro mostraba confusión, como es que él sabe que Marianne va al kínder en este colegio…como es que él sabe de ella.

Se acercó a mí lentamente y automáticamente me tense, él lo noto y se detuvo.

-Marianne maman voulait vous voir aujourd'hui- mi mirada estaba en la venta al hablar al susurrar estas palabras. (Marianne mamá quería verte hoy).

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, no sin antes dirigirle la mirada más fría que nunca he dado.

Mis lágrimas me traicionaron, no supe como llegue al área de botánica la cual tiene una puerta trasera, si caminas unos metros encontraras un árbol muy grande, a lado de este están unas bancas que están techadas, este lugar es mágico pues muy pocos saben de él, además está lleno de flores, enredaderas y el viento sopla suavemente.

Me senté en una de las bancas y llore en silencio.

Flash Back.

Itachi me beso…el solo recordar hace que me ruborice.

Fue un beso muy cálido, nunca creí que mi primer beso sería con la persona que hace sentir cálido mi corazón, además él es la persona que estoy obligada a odiar.

Desde ese día nos veíamos a diario en la biblioteca y cuando había gente fingíamos ignorarnos, varias veces me robo uno que otro beso y como siempre yo me sonrojaba en demasía.

Una vez Sasuke nos vio reír juntos y desde ese día siempre nos ponía cara de pocos amigos y rodaba los ojos, Naruto se enteró después y a cambio de no decir nada a diario quería que le llevara un postre.

Esos días fueron los más felices.

Fin del Flash Back.

El timbre sonó anunciando la segunda hora y me dirigí a mi salón, había aclarado mi mente y todas mis fuerzas estaban listas para enfrentarlo…para protegerla si tengo que herirte y desechar por completo mis sentimientos, lo hare sin pensarlo.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al salón un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió…realmente quería ver a Marianne entrar con su uniforme, acelere el paso y al llegar al salón me senté en mi lugar, saque mi libro y me puse a ver por la ventana como siempre.

 _"_ _Las hojas_ _caen lentamente a causa del fuerte viento que avecina una tormenta, los rayos del sol están ocultos por las nubes. Un día como esté fue que mi padre se enteró de mi relación con Itachi…un día como este estaba en el consultorio de un hospital, mis mejillas cambiaban de color constantemente de un pálido color a un rojo escarlata. Mi padre me observaba furioso…tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Lo más extraño es que él día que rompí con Itachi fue igual, lo único que les diferenciaba era que_ _había algunos meses de diferencia de ambos sucesos…tal y como se imaginan yo estaba embarazada cuando termine con_ _Itachi, el solo recordar ese día me entristece."_

El maestro entro al salón y comenzó a dar su clase. El viento soplaba y a lo lejos un relámpago se escuchó. Una tras otra las clases se impartieron, cuando sonó la campana del receso no estaba muy segura de querer ir a la biblioteca y topármelo de nuevo.

Me arme de valor y con la cabeza muy en alto fui a la biblioteca, al entrar no había nadie en ese lugar, así que fui directa a mi lugar de siempre y me dispuse a comerme mi emparedado.

Marianne comía su almuerzo a solas y eso me extraño, por qué ella siempre está jugando con varias niñas, me pregunto que habrá pasado, pensé extrañada.

"Las palabras pueden llegar a ser como navajas afiladas, esto quiere decir que si deseas destruir a alguien, con solo palabras puedes hacerlo. Desde que era pequeña estas palabras me han seguido como el metal al imán, sé que era ingenua en ese tiempo y que confiar en el lobo feroz fue una mala idea, pero yo creía que una sonrisa podía derretir el hielo. "No podemos seguir viéndonos". Fue como si las nubes de una tormenta cubrieran por completo el resplandeciente sol y amenazaran con quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo."

Me pase escribiendo y viendo a la ventana durante toda la clase de Itachi, sabía que él solo me observaba y que le molestaba que no le mirara a la cara, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarle y solo quería ignorarle.

Al terminar la clase fui una de las primeras en salir del salón y me encamine al estacionamiento, quería llegar a casa y tumbarme en el sofá, pero nada es perfecto y al llegar al estacionamiento me topé con Neji.

-Que haces aquí Neji- mi mira era fría.

-Mmm no mucho, acabo de volver de Alemania y quise pasar a saludarte- creí que se quedaría más tiempo en Alemania.

-No tenías porqué visitarme-dije fríamente.

-Oh vamos Hinata sigues enojada porque le dije a Padre sobre tu noviazgo con ese maldito o porque le dije a padre que sospechaba que estabas embarazada…- no termino lo que iba decir ya que le di un puñetazo en la cara.

-No me vuelvas a hablar o acercarte a mí, ya que la próxima vez que lo hagas te matare y sabes que no es una broma- me subí a mi auto y me fui directa a mi apartamento.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe y entre a mi departamento y deje mis libros en la mesa de la cocina, me tumbe en el sofá y me quede dormida al poco tiempo.

Flash Back.

"oh Dios" no puede ser dio positivo, miraba alarmada la prueba de embarazo. Las miles de groserías que mi padre me diría si se enterara, el aborto llego a mi mente…simplemente no podía hacer eso, esté bebe no tenía la culpa y yo no tenía corazón para hacer eso, el solo pensar que después me preguntaría como serían sus ojos, de color sería su cabello, después llego a mi mente el que haría mi padre con él bebe.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Hinata- me susurraba yo misma.

No pude ocultar mucho tiempo mi embarazo, y la persona en quien confiaba me traiciono.

"Padre Hinata tuvo una relación con Itachi Uchiha y creo que está embarazada" esas simples palabras provocaron un infierno.

Después de que el medicó le dijo a mi padre que no podía abortar y que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, al llegar a casa me golpeo; primero fue una cachetada, después un puñetazo al rostro el cual me tiro al suelo, las patadas iban destinadas primero a mi estómago, el cual protegía con mis brazos.

-Cómo puedes proteger a ese bastardo-mi padre gritaba mientras me pateaba.

Me dejo tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Cuando cobre la conciencia mi nariz sangraba y tocia sangre, todo el cuerpo me dolía y la cabeza me explotaba. Como pude me arrastre y note un intenso dolor en mi pierna, tarde una eternidad en llegar a mi habitación.

Mi padre puso como excusa que había ido a estudiar a Suiza, fui a Suiza pero no a estudiar en una prestigiosa Universidad, hice los exámenes desde mi pequeño departamento y al estar lejos de mi padre, yo sola con mí barriga que crecía cada mes, me dio una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Fin del Flash Back

Me desperté dos horas después, tenía tarea que hacer y trabajos finales que empezar, deseaba con ansias graduarme y efectuar mi plan.


	5. Capitulo 4 Un campeonato

Lamento haberme tardado una eternidad en subir capitulo, solo espero que les guste este capítulo y quería darles las gracias por leer esta historia y por comentar, de verdad muchas gracias.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 4 Un campeonato

Acababa de ver a Marianne y me dirigía de nuevo a mi departamento, me había explicado él porque estaba sola ayer en el recreo, había sucedido que le preguntaron por su mamá sus amigas y ella no supo muy bien que decir, ya que tenía estrictamente prohibido mencionar a los Hyugas como familiares, ella en la escuela tenía un apellido diferente al que secretamente tenía en su registro.

Estaba furiosa, pero muy pronto eso cambiar y ella y yo seriamos por fin felices.

Al llegar a la escuela todo estuvo normal, hasta que la directora me mandó llamar, esto gracias a Dios fue en clase de Itachi y pude escapar de su mirada penetrante.

-Me mandó llamar Directora- pregunte al tocar la puerta.

-Pasa Hinata y toma asiento por favor- entre y tome asiento en uno de sus asientos de piel que hacían juego con su escritorio de caoba tallado a mano.

-Que sucede Directora- pregunte un poco preocupada- solo había sido llamada a la dirección en unas cuatro ocasiones y en tres de ellas había problemas en la oración.

-Estoy muy consciente de que deseas terminar la escuela lo más pronto posible y que además llevas calificaciones de excelencia, así que quiero ayudarte a lograrlo- mi cara era de impresión absoluta.

-Está hablando enserio- pregunte un poco cautelosa.

-Si Hinata hablo muy enserio, así que tú y otros cuatro estudiantes van a competir por la titulación de sus carreras, la competencia va hacer muy difícil y solo uno puede ganar, así que qué opinas te apuntas para este concurso- mi rostro estaba serio, ya que se avecinaba una importante temporada de fiestas para los Hyugas y era mi deber como heredera asistir a cada una de ellas, podría con toda la presión.

-Tengo una duda- pregunte seriamente.

-Cuál- pregunto la directora con recelo.

-La asistencia, tareas, trabajos finales y exámenes, los voy a tener que presentar como todos los demás estudiantes- Si tenía que hacerlo no iba a echarme la soga al cuello solo por querer terminar antes.

-Mmm ya lo esperaba de ti Hyuga, como siempre muy inteligente. La competencia se va a llevar a cabo en un mes y tienes ese mes para estudiar a MUERTE, ya que vas a presentar todos los exámenes que te restan de tu carrera y por lo que se no solo eso vas hacer, también se enfrentaran con estudiantes de otras universidades de prestigio, aquí vas a competir en equipo y por ultimo competirán entre ustedes aún no se en que pero lo harán y solo uno ganara tendrán que quedar en primer lugar, la duración de este concurso es de un mes y medio- mi cara era de pocos amigos, ya que solo tenía un mes para estudiar.

-Además Hinata no vas a tener que ir a clases ni presentar tareas o trabajos finales- mi expresión facial mejoro al escuchar esto último.

Había aceptado y tuve que firmar un documento en el que si perdía, al final tendría que entregar todas las tareas, trabajos finales y hacer los exámenes que no hiciera en mi ausencia, así que tenía que ganar a como diera lugar.

-Ah por cierto Hinata, solo quería decirte que desde un principio estuve en contra de que Itachi suplantara a Kakashi- me detuve al escuchar esto y después de unos segundos seguí mi camino.

Al llegar al salón todos se dirigían a la biblioteca ya que Itachi les había solicitado ir y traer un libro de su agrado, como yo acababa de firmar aquellos papeles de la competencia este era mi primer día de estudio y no estaba obligada a quedarme a las siguientes dos clases.

Fui hasta mi lugar por mis cosas todavía faltaban algunos alumnos por salir del salón, cuando ya estaba por salir Itachi me llamo.

-Señorita Hyuga necesito hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante- me detuve en seco y los últimos alumnos que faltaban por salir se adelantaron y esto ocasiono que nos quedamos a solas.

Deseaba que la tierra me tragara o simplemente estar muy muy lejos de aquí.

-Sucede algo profesor- me di la vuelta y sonreí lo más tranquila y creíble que pude ser.

Mi actitud tan despreocupada lo dejo un poco sacado de onda, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo volver a su expresión seria.

-Hinata tenemos y no de profesor a alumna sino de…- estaba hablando pero lo interrumpí.

-Lo siento pero si no va hablar de profesor a alumna, no creo que tenga nada que hacer aquí- dicho esto hice una reverencia y me retire estaba por retirarme, cuando de repente pude sentir que se dirigía hacia mí y al sentir su mano a punto de tomar mi muñeca lo esquive rápidamente y me voltee a verlo cara a cara.

-El contacto entre profesor y alumno está estrictamente prohibido sensei Itachi- este me miro sin saber que decir.

-Hinata por favor necesitamos hablar y ya deja de evitarlo, porque tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo- su mirada seria hizo que me enojara aún más.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que déjame en paz y ya deja de molestarme-mi mirada era fría.

Sin más me fui no quería seguir hablando con él.

Sabía que tal vez me perseguiría, así que corrí directamente al estacionamiento y me metí a mi auto, y como fue él venía corriendo por el patio para alcanzarme, yo arranque a toda velocidad y me fui.

Por el retrovisor pude observar que a varios carros atrás a unos siete carros distancia se encontraba Itachi tratando de alcanzarme. A pocos metros había una salida…estuve a segundos de chocar, pero logre tomar la desviación mi corazón latía rápidamente, aun así acelere rápidamente y me aleje.

Amaba mi audi A8 security, me lo había comprado por su diseño elegante y porque estaba blindado, algo que como heredera de tan importante compañía debía tener. Tarde un buen rato en llegar a mi departamento, ya que me tope una tienda de ropa y no hay nada mejor para liberar el estrés que ir se de compras. Zapatos, Vestidos, perfumes, cosméticos, jeans, etc. Compre hasta que me canse y fue en el momento de llevar todas las bolsas al auto que me arrepentí de no haber llamado a mi chofer, de haberlo llamado me habría ido a comer un helado y seguir caminando un rato.

Llegue ya entrada la tarde a mi departamento, subí con todas mis bolsas y como pude abrí mi puerta, ya adentro fui directa a tumbarme en el sofá y descansar un poco de lo agotada que estuve.

Lo que resto del día me la pase estudiando, daría lo mejor de mí y sería yo la ganadora del campeonato.

Fui como todos los días a ver a Marianne, pero en lugar de regresar a mí departamento, me fui directa a la universidad ya que yo ya estaba arreglada y lista para ir directa a la biblioteca a estudiar todo el día.

Fui la primera en llegar y faltaban cuarenta minutos en abrir la universidad, así que me quede estacionada cerca de la entrada y dentro del auto escuchando algo de música. Había descargado en la noche el temario de las materias que me faltaban por ver, así que ya sabía que libros tenía que tomar y aprendérmelos de memoria, parecía mucho trabajo y algo imposible, pero la recompensa era aún más grande y eso valía la pena.

Me sentía como un concertista de piano a punto de tocar la melodía más difícil de su carrera, el cual tiene miedo o más bien terror a equivocarse de nota.

En el momento en que abrieron el colegio entre de inmediato, el vigilante se extrañó al ver mi vehículo, pero cuando me reconoció me saludo con una reverencia, me estacione en mi lugar de siempre y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Tome una pila de libros y me fui a mi lugar de siempre, el tiempo paso muy rápido y la campana de la primera clase sonó, a lo lejos pude ver a Marianne llegar a la escuela, como siempre se veía hermosa con su uniforme.

Lo bueno de no tener que ir a clases era que si me daba hambre podía ir a comprar algún bocadillo y comerlo a la hora que quisiera, algo que seguramente Naruto iba a envidiarme.

De hecho ahora que recuerdo le había prometido a Naruto traerle galletas con chispas de chocolate, lo había olvidado y ahora en compensación tendría que comprarle dos tazones grandes de ramen.

Las horas pasaron y mi cerebro levanto su bandera blanca, tenía que descansar un rato y relajarme un poco, camine un rato por los jardines traseros y observe los cientos de florecillas que crecían por doquier, ya una vez más relajada regrese a la biblioteca y me puse a hacer un resumen de cada libro que leí.

La campana del almuerzo sonó y un Naruto corriendo llego a donde estaba.

-Hinata-chaaannn donde están mis galletas- gritaba mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Gomenasai Naruto-kun hoy no traje las galletas- su cara reflejo terror y decepción, después se puso a llorar.

-Naruto-kun no llores en compensación te comprare dos tazones grandes de ramen- al escuchar esto se lanzó abrazarme.

-Oh Hinata-chan eres un ángel, no hay ser más bondadoso que tú- mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería Naruto iba saltando como un niño pequeño.

Compre tres ramens ya que también a mí se me había antojado un ramen, después de mucho tiempo volví a sentarme con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, aunque ahora también se sentaba con nosotros Karin una chica de Derecho amiga de Sasuke o algo así.

Sakura a cada rato regañaba a Naruto, mientras que este no hacía el mínimo caso alguno, Sasuke con su humor de siempre parecía divertirse al ver como golpeaban a su amigo. Sabía que alguien me observaba y ya me imaginaba quien podía ser, no le di mucha importancia simplemente fingí no darme cuenta y seguí platicando y riéndome con ellos. El receso termino, pero antes de regresar a la biblioteca pase a comprar unos bocadillos a la cafetería, en mi transcurso a la biblioteca me topé con Itachi, pero otro profesor me intercepto y agradecí que lo hiciera, esté me deseo suerte y me acompaño hasta la biblioteca ya que él necesitaba algunos libros para su siguiente clase.

-Espero te vaya muy Hinata-se despidió el profesor.

-Gracias sensei- agradecí antes de entrar de nuevo a la biblioteca.

Llegado el termino de clases me marche con algunos libros para terminar de leerlos en casa, estaba por llegar a mi auto era una de las ultimas en salir y tenía prisa en llegar a casa, cuando de repente Itachi se interpuso en mi camino y no me dejo avanzar más.

-Qué quieres Itachi- pregunte fastidiada y cansada de que siguiera tratando de hablar conmigo.

-En primera en qué diablos estabas pensando ayer al hacer tal maniobra tan peligrosa-su mirada furiosa lo decía todo.

-Solo voy a decirte que más te vale que me dejes en paz y además a ti que te importa lo que yo haga- mi mirada altanera y mi sonrisa burlona lo dejo sorprendido, cosa que aproveche y decidí acabarlo.

-Es muy fácil solo tienes que olvidar lo que paso y superarlo, eso es algo que hasta un niño puede hacer- las mismas palabras que me dijo al cortar conmigo. Seguí con mi camino.

-Además tú no estás a mi nivel Uchiha, no es mi problema que hayas creído en los cuentos de hadas, no seas infantil… un heredero como tu debería entenderlo- y finalice con las siguientes palabras que me dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca aquel día en el que mi corazón murió,

Me subí rápidamente a mi auto y salí a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, vaya se sentía tan bien haberle dicho aquellas palabras, había esperado mucho por decírselas y que sintiera lo que yo sentí en aquel momento…200 kilómetros, 250 kilómetros, 300 kilómetros, entre más aceleraba más feliz me sentía. Llegue en tiempo record a mi departamento, pero antes de incluso estacionarme se me metió una loca idea a la cabeza.

No se cómo termine con una peluca roja y un traje ajustado, retando a unos pandilleros a una carrera de motos.

-Oh vamos chicos una sola carrera y si pierdo pueden pedir lo que quieran, pero si gano su pandilla me pertenece- su líder me miraba de arriba abajo y sonriendo maliciosamente acepto el trato.

Estuve a punto de matarme un par de veces, pero logre ganar por unos metros de diferencia.

-Vaya donde aprendiste a manejar así- pregunto su ex líder al quitarse el casco.

-Digamos que fue la culpa de un maldito que me corto de la manera más cruel posible y a que me volví adicta a la adrenalina- se sonrió al escucharme.

-Debe ser más que un maldito Jefa- me sonreí al escucharle.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y tú cómo te llamas-Kiba me tendió la mano.

-Hinata una rebelde universitaria- correspondí el saludo.

-Y bien jefa cuáles son tus primeras ordenes- pregunto curioso porque iba pedir.

-Pues quiero los números de todos y sus nombres, además quiero que tú seas mi mano derecha Kiba Inuzuka y por ultimo no se metan en problemas y si lo hacen no duden en llamar a este número- todos intercambiamos los números celulares y así como llegue me retire de aquel lugar.

Al regresar a mi departamento estaba que no me lo podía creer lo que había hecho hace unas horas.

Me puse a cantar y a bailar, fue entonces que se me ocurrió cocinar unos pasteles y algunas galletas para mañana comerlos con Naruto y los demás.

Al terminar de cocinar me di una merecida ducha y terminando de cambiarme me puse a estudiar con el doble de ganas.


	6. Capitulo 5 Los demás integrantes

Capitulo. 5 Los demás integrantes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Llegue con dos bolsas de comida a la biblioteca, una en cada mano y las deje en el asiento que esta junto a la ventana, hoy Naruto lloraría de felicidad al ver toda esta comida, el solo pensar lo emocionado que se pondría me saco una sonrisa.

La directora me mandó llamar y fui inmediatamente.

-Qué bueno que llegas Hinata- al entrar a su despacho me topé con Sasuke y Sakura, ambos me miraron y Sakura se alegró de verme.

-Así que tú también aceptaste entrar a la competencia Hinata- salto a abrazarme Sakura.

-Sí y me alegro de que ustedes también hayan aceptado-respondí mientras se separaba.

-Directora quien más va estar en el equipo- Sakura pregunto curiosa.

-Pues…-estaba por responder, tocaron la puerta.

-Ya llegamos Directora- la primera en entrar fue Karin y detrás de ella a paso lento entro Shikamaru.

-Vaya que molestia- no podía faltar la clásica frase de Nara.

-Directora solo son ellos dos- esta vez pregunto Sasuke.

-No solo falta…-tampoco pudo terminar de hablar esta vez la directora.

-YA LLEGUE ABUELAAAA- un Naruto alborotado y con su bata de laboratorio entro corriendo.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!- se escuchó gritar a Sakura.

-No puede ser cierto Directora- Sasuke fue el siguiente en quejarse.

-A poco no estas sorprendido Sasuke- Naruto fue quien hablo en lugar de la directora.

De la nada un objeto salió volando directo a Naruto, el cual no pudo esquivar y termino por chocar contra su cabeza.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NARUTO DEJA DE ENTRAR A MI OFICINA DE ESA MANERA Y ADEMÁS DEJA DE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS!- esta vez sí que Tsunade le había dado un buen golpe a Naruto.

-Directora no entiendo porque ese tarado está en el equipo- Shikamaru también quería una razón del porque alguien como Naruto- kun podía estar en el equipo.

-Porque aunque no lo crean es él, el que hace un montón de mezclas y compuestos en el laboratorio y ya van cinco veces que casi lo hace estallar en mil pedazos, en sus exámenes resulto ser el mejor del área de química por eso se ha decidido aumentar a cinco el número de integrantes en el equipo - La cara de Sakura y Sasuke era digna de ser mejor que la pintura el grito de Munch.

-No estas sorprendido teme- dijo Naruto mientras se levanta del suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La directora termino corriéndonos de su oficina ya que no paraban de gritar Sakura y Naruto, y al ver que ninguno tenía que ir a clases se me ocurrió que era un buen momento para comer algunos bocadillos.

-Chicos hoy traje varios postres que les parece si vamos a comerlos en el jardín de del árbol de cerezo- Naruto detuvo en seco y corrió hacia mí con cara de súplica.

-Yo quiero la porción más grande Hinata-chan-yo solo asentí y el comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

-Eso nos sirve para celebrar que estemos juntos en este equipo- Sakura agrego aceptando mi propuesta.

-Bien en veinte minutos nos vemos en el jardín- fue Sasuke quien el siguiente en aceptar la invitación.

Puede convencer a Shikamaru con la idea de poder estar en una de las ramas del árbol de Sakura.

Me sentía más tranquila al no tener que estar en las clases de Itachi, iba con dirección a la biblioteca a recoger mis cosas e ir por la comida, pero vi que Itachi venia por el mismo pasillo de frente a mí, esté de lejos vio que era yo y apretó el paso y cada vez se fue acercando más a mí, en eso recordé que el profesor Iruka me había pedido que cuando tuviera tiempo fuera alguna de sus clases a explicar a algún tema, ya que le hacía mucha ilusión presumir a su mejor alumna a estudiantes de cursos menores.

Itachi estaba a unos quince pasos de mí, entonces me detuve en la puerta de un salón y toque la puerta.

-Adelante- escuche al profesor Iruka indicándome que pasara.

Itachi llego hasta mí la y me miro seriamente, yo simplemente me sonreí de manera burlona y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Oh eres tú Hinata- el profesor Iruka estaba muy emocionado de verme.

-Hoy tuve algo de tiempo libre así que recordé que me había pedido que le ayudara con una clase- la clase me observaba, solo me conocían de lejos.

Le ayude unos veinte minutos al profesor Iruka y me disculpe por no poder quedarme más tiempo, ya que tenía un compromiso previo y no podía quedarme más tiempo.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, vi que Itachi estaba recargado a la pared de enfrente y me observaba serio, yo le ignore y comencé a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca.

-Hinata ya deja de ignorarme y evitar que hablemos- caminaba de tras de mí.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- estaba harta de que a fuerzas quisiera hablar conmigo.

-Si no tuviera nada que hablar contigo te dejaría en paz, pero como hay un asunto del que tenemos que hablar voy a insistir hasta que lo hagamos- la sangre comenzaba a hervirme del coraje, así que apreté el paso.

\- No existe nada de lo que tengamos que hablar- estaba muy enojada.

-A no y que me dices de "Marianne"-me detuve en seco de estar mi sangre hirviendo paso a estar como un tempano de hielo y el terror comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Ves si existe algo de lo que tengamos que hablar- por un momento deje de respirar y el hecho de que me haya detenido hizo que el caminara hasta donde me había detenido y pararse delante de mí y observarme seriamente.

En mi cabeza solo estaba una sola pregunta "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-Marianne es mi hija y por eso tenemos que hablar- "hija" esa palabra hizo que me riera.

-Quien te dijo que Marianne es tu hija, que acaso no puedo tener más personas en mí vida más que tú- su cara cambio, eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-De que estas hablando- su mirada tenía algo de enojo.

-De que puedo acostarme con quien se me pegue la gana, de eso estoy hablando- su mirada termino por ser totalmente de enojo.

-Eso no es verdad- vaya hay duda.

-Me acosté con varios hombres la semana en que rompimos y después de que me acostara contigo tome la píldora- tenía que hacerlo aunque terminara pareciendo una fácil.

En su cara había desconcierto y varios sentimientos más.

-Así que deja ya de molestarme, Marianne no es tu hija es hija de algún tipo con el que me acosté, además no recuerdo quien sería ya que había tomado mucho alcohol y solo deseaba acostarme con alguien- oh Dios ahora sí que tire mi dignidad al caño.

Al ver que no respondía seguí con mi camino, pero dijo algo que me hizo detenerme.

-Pero ella tiene mis ojos- en ese momento me importaba un comino sus ojos, como diablos sabe de qué color son sus ojos.

-Itachi no eres el único hombre en el planeta con ese color de ojos, por Dios sé un poco humilde- Marianne no era alguien a quien cualquier detective podía localizar, su registro estaba sumamente vigilado y resguardado.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca a paso rápido y tome todas mis cosas, pero cuando estaba ordenando mis papeles encontré el dibujo de Marianne y al ver al príncipe enmascarado me di cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Itachi- murmure para mí.

Fue con los demás y ya todos estaban esperando por mí.

-Lo siento tanto chicos, pero recordé que tenía que ayudar con una clase al profesor Iruka y además mi padre me acaba de hablar que quiere verme, así que van a tener que comer sin mí y pues aquí está la comida espero y les guste- Les entregue la bolsa con los toppers de comida.

Todos me desearon suerte y me agradecieron.

Me subí rápidamente a mi auto y salí rápidamente del estacionamiento rumbo a la oficina de mi padre.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina de mi padre, respire hondamente y me arme de valor, coraje y orgullo Hyuga.

-Padre necesito hablar con usted- mi padre me miraba fríamente.

-Que quieres Hinata- tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con mis palabras, él no debía sospechar de que veía a escondidas a Marianne.

-Uchiha Itachi regreso y esta como profesor suplente en la Universidad- mi padre al escuchar su nombre se llenó de ira.

-Y que con eso Hinata, ya sabes lo que debes hacer- si ya sabía que tenía estrictamente prohibido hablarle.

-Él sabe de Marianne- su mirada era fría y sería.

-Y que sucedió-fue lo único que dijo.

-Él ha estado tratando de hablar conmigo sobre ello, pero hasta hace una hora el menciono su nombre y que esa era la razón por la que debíamos hablar- el solo recordar eso hacía que la sangre me hirviera.

-Solo hizo eso- me padre estaba tenso y muy serio.

-No, él dijo que Marianne tiene sus ojos, estoy segura que él sabe dónde esta ella y tal vez la esté viendo- estas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, mi padre golpeo su escritorio y la ira y el enojo se hicieron presentes.

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar- mi padre se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Padre debes de sacar de ese lugar a Marianne- tenía que lograr que mi padre la alejara de él.

-Y para que- su mirada era dura y fría.

-Porque si llega a llevársela y a reconocerla como su hija, entonces el apellido Hyuga va salir a la luz- su cara perdió color este era el impulso que necesitaba para alejar a Marianne de él.

-También le dije que Marianne no es su hija y que me acosté con varios hombres a los que no recuerdo, eso lo tomó por sorpresa- eso nos había dado algo de tiempo para actuar.

-Bien ahora lárgate de aquí- por un momento creí que me lanzaría algún objeto, pero no lo hizo.

Salí de aquel edificio Hyuga y busque el número de Kiba tenía un trabajo para él.

-Haber deja que entienda bien quieres que los muchachos y yo estemos vigilando una casa en la que vive una criada y una niña de cuatro años ok- Kiba hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Si así es- yo iba manejando, pero traía el manos libres.

-Y además quieres que sigamos a cada auto que entre y salga de esa casa y anotemos las direcciones donde regresen ok- Kiba no entendía el porqué de todo esto.

-Si así es- respondí.

-Y además si llega a venir un tal Uchiha Itachi debemos avisarte de inmediato, oye por cierto este tipo debe traer locas a varias, pero no se tiene algo que no me agrada- ni a mí Kiba, ni a mí me agrada.

-Bien pueden con eso- estaba por dejarles a Marianne en sus manos y eso me tenía un poco tensa.

-Claro que podemos con eso jefa- tenía que confiar en ellos.

-Bien nos vemos- colgué y suspire, solo espero que todo salga bien pensé.


	7. Capitulo 6 Fiesta de Disfraces parte 1

-Debo decir que estoy muy emocionada con esta historia (mis lectoras de las demás historias listas para golpearme por actualizar las demás historias y lo peor dejarlas con la intriga) y por eso he estado publicando más seguido.

-OYE A ESO LE LLAMAS SEGUIDO (las miradas de enojo me atraviesan como flechas X.X)

\- ¬¬Pues a comparación con mis otras historias pues si-

-U.U muy mal

-T.T si lo sé

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 6 Fiesta de Disfraces parte 1

POV. Itachi

"¿Quién es está mujer?" Me preguntaba una y otra vez, la Hinata que recordaba era sería y cuando estaba con la gente que apreciaba sonreía y siempre estaba ayudando a los demás, pero esta Hinata es fría, desconfiada, cruel, burlona y tiene una lengua muy filosa.

La primera cosa que hizo y casi me mata de un susto fue ese movimiento en la autopista, "está loca" pensé o es que quiere suicidarse, porque por poco y lo hace.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo aquellas palabras me habían dejado muy desconcertado, estaba seguro que Marianne era mi hija…pero al escuchar que Hinata se había acostado con varios hombres, me hacía sentir furioso y no solo eso tenía el deseo de matar a cada uno de esos hombres.

Estaba por llegar a la oficina de Kakashi en eso mi celular sonó y era un número desconocido.

-Hola- conteste un poco desconfiado.

-Hola Uchiha- aquella voz la conocía muy bien.

-Hyuga…a que debo tu llamada- de todas las personas que pensé que serían, jamás pensé en el padre de Hinata.

-Déjate de tonterías Uchiha y vayamos al grano, no te atrevas a volver a acercártele a Hinata me oíste, sino quieres aparecer en primera plana "Muere Itachi Uchiha en un accidente". Así que ya sabes te le acercas y te mato, además deja a esa niña tampoco te le acerques o es que olvidaste nuestra última conversación- no dijo más y colgó.

Después de que colgara me quede inmóvil, como olvidar nuestra última conversación, además desde cuando Hinata y su padre eran tan cercanos como para tener tanta sinceridad entre ellos.

POV. Hiashi

-Consigan otra casa menos llamativa y lleven a la criada y a esa niña, recuerda que nadie debe de saber dónde vive- ordene a uno de mis hombres de más confianza.

-Sí señor, como usted ordene- se inclinó y se retiró.

-Vaya…Vaya ahora resulta que Itachi quiere a esa niña, si él fue el primero en sugerir que Hinata abortara…Hipócrita.- como pudo Hinata enamorarse de una basura como esa.

La mudanza se hizo en una sola noche, no podíamos levantar sospechas.

POV. Hinata

Estaba estudiando y estudiando, al parecer las cosas comenzaban a acelerase y no quería precipitarme a hacer algo tonto.

Pronto sería una fiesta muy importante y tenía que prepararme mentalmente para contraatacar toda acción que realizara Itachi, estaba segura que no se quedaría quieto y me iba a causar un montón de problemas.

Kiba me había informado en la madrugada de la mudanza y me había dictado la nueva dirección de Marianne. Además me dijo que Itachi había tratado de seguir la mudanza, pero ellos lograron desviarlo lejos y no pudo saber a dónde iban.

Me había disculpado con Sakura y los demás por no haberme quedado a comer postres, ellos me perdonaron y me hicieron prometer que llevara de nuevo más postres y que esta vez sí me quedara a comer con ellos.

Había ido por muchos más libros a la biblioteca y aunque vi de lejos a Itachi este no se me acerco y yo le ignore. Había ido por muchos libros, para así no tener que ir por unos días a la universidad, tenía que practicar mi discurso para la fiesta y alistar mi disfraz.

Los días pasaban y yo no había podido ir a ver a Marianne y eso me tenía estresada.

Por fin el gran día llego y me aliste como a las cinco de la tarde, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la noche.

Al finalizar de arreglarme me mire por última vez al espejo y me coloque mi antifaz azul marino.

Mi vestido era estilo de la época victoriana de color negro con blanco, con mangas cortas y un moño al frente, esté vestido resaltaba mi busto y mi cintura, Dios esas recetas de las abuelas si servían, no me había quedado nada de panza después de varios meses de seguirlas a pie de la letra.

Esta vez llame a mi chofer a que pasara por mí, para un evento de este tipo si lo necesitaba de él. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la fiesta me abstuve de solo observar por la ventana, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba un poco nerviosa.

Al llegar al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta había algunos reporteros a la entrada, mi chofer se estaciono y se bajó a abrir mi puerta, al bajar sentí sobre mí varios flash y simplemente opte por sonreír y salir lo más hermosa y sensual posible, hoy sería el día en que Itachi Uchiha se diera cuenta quien era Hyuga Hinata.


	8. Capitulo 7 Fiesta de Disfraces parte 2

-Eres una mala persona ¬¬

-Si lo sé, deje la historia en la mejor parte y tarde en actualizar u.u

-Y ahora porque no actualizaste ¬¬

-Porque adivina quien hizo examen para la universidad ¬w¬

-¿quién? ¬¬

-Yo :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 7 Fiesta de Disfraces parte 2

POV. Hinata

Al entrar en aquel hotel todo el mundo me observaba, mientras que yo caminaba con todo el porte y la seguridad de una Hyuga, al llegar al gran salón el cual íbamos a ocupar esa noche, entregue mi invitación y un empleado vestido de gala me anuncio. La mirada de todos era de todo tipo; envidia, lujuria, indiferencia, picardía, etc. Por mi parte en mi rostro estaba formada una sonrisa orgullosa, mi padre de inmediato se acercó a mí y me condujo hasta un grupo de empresarios con distintos disfraces de corsarios y duques.

Los salude respetuosamente y al parecer les agrado mucho la plática que sostuvimos, después mi padre me presento a más personas que no conocía, aunque la mayoría de los invitados ya había tenido el placer de conocer, también había algunos que no. Recibí varios cumplidos y halagos de varios caballeros.

No me había percatado de que la familia Uchiha había llegado y cierto Uchiha me observaba desde lejos, eso lo tome a mi favor y coqueteé con alguno que otro invitado, tal parece que mi actitud le gusto a mi padre que me susurro al oído mientras nos dirigíamos a saludar a otros invitados "Te tengo una sorpresa Hinata, por tu buen comportamiento referente al Uchiha ese" no supe que decir y simplemente le sonreí y continué como si nada.

A los pocos minutos llego una mujer disfrazada de sirvienta y de la mano una pequeña con un disfraz de vampiresa de la época medieval, el color del vestido era negro con rojo carmesí y también traía puesto un antifaz con los mismos colores. Me quede completamente helada…por un momento todo comenzó a verse en cámara lenta.

-Vez a esa niña Hinata ella es tu preciada Marianne- mi padre me susurro al oído y esto hizo que saliera de mi trance y lo voltease a ver de manera brusca.

-Y bien te gusto tu regalo- mi padre me pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tuve que controlarme o iba hacer una locura, como pudo atreverse a traer a Marianne a esta fiesta, donde toda la familia Uchiha estaba y donde todos pudieran verla.

-Puedes ver más no tocar- mi padre me advirtió antes de alejarse de mi e irse a saludar a otros invitados.

Mi corazón y mi ser solo querían ir corriendo y abrazarla para no soltarla nunca más, pero eso estaba lejos de mis posibilidades, así que solo me abstuve a observarla de lejos.

Mi momento de dar mi discurso llego, lo realice sin ningún problema y al terminar todos aplaudieron y le entregue el micrófono a otro empresario que le había tocado dar un discurso.

Mientras me alejaba del escenario pude observar como Itachi no le quitaba la vista a Marianne, la cual estaba degustando algunos bocadillos junto a la criada que se encargaba de cuidar de ella.

Para distraer a Itachi de sus intenciones con acercársele a Marianne, pase frente a él para llamar su atención y me acerque a un joven que se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares con una copa de vino en su mano, ya sabía más o menos quien era, así que me acerque a saludarle y a sonreírle pícaramente. Estuvimos conversando unos minutos hasta que la música comenzó a sonar y me invito a bailar, yo acepte con una sonrisa hipócrita, comenzamos a bailar y me acerco a él y me tenía sujeta por la cintura, me comenzó a acariciar la espalda de manera erótica, en mi mente solo me repetía "Solo falta poco para que termine la pista" en el momento en que termino me aleje de inmediato y me excuse poniendo de pretexto que mi padre seguramente me estaba buscando, de reojo vi que Itachi se encamino en mi dirección, salí apresuradamente de ahí y me fui al baño.

La criada estaba fuera de esté coqueteando con uno de los meseros y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, entre y me topé con Marianne tratando de lavarse las manos, al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y yo rápidamente saque mi celular y le tome varias fotos, el sonido del flash la alerto y volteo a verme.

-Hola pequeña veo que no puedes alcanzar bien el lavabo para lavarte las manos- me acerque y la cargue.

-Gracias- respondió un poco apenada Marianne.

Al terminar la acerque a la secadora y dentro de mí deseaba que sus manitas no terminaran de secarse para que así no dejara de cargarla y pegarla a mí, pero mi deseo no se cumplió y sus manitas se secaron y tuve que bajarla de nuevo al suelo.

-Me dejarías abrasarte- sin querer de mis labios salieron esas palabras.

Marianne se quedó observándome por un momento.

-Mami…- y sin poder contenerme más me lance a abrasarla, la cargue sin dejar de abrasarla y ella correspondió mi abrazo.

-Mamá porque no has ido a verme- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y arruinar mi maquillaje.

-Mamá no ha podido visitarte Marianne porque está trabajado muy duro para ya jamás separarse de ti- Marianne se aferró aún más a mí y nos quedamos un buen rato así.

-Marianne mamá desea con toda su alma no dejarte ir, pero debo hacerlo porque si no van a regañarte- la baje y me separe de ella.

-Recuerda Marianne que esto es un secreto ok- Marianne junto su meñique con el mío, tenía la cabeza agachada y solo asintió.

Al verle el rostro había rastros de algunas lágrimas, limpie sus mejillas y la llene de besos, ella comenzó a reírse y después me despedí de ella, la hice salir primero y discretamente entre abrí la puerta después de que salió, para ver que la criada la viera y la tomara de la mano y qué nadie más se le acercara.

Después de que las vi alejarse salí del baño al ver que nadie me observaba.

La fiesta continúo hasta muy tarde, para esto ya Marianne se había retirado y ya solo quedaban algunos invitados, entre ellos los Uchihas que de vez en cuando me veían de manera rencorosa, excepto Sasuke que solo me ignoraba.

En eso comenzó a sonar una canción muy triste, que si no mal recuerdo era for river Un mesero se acercó a mí y me ofreció una copa de vino tinto, yo la acepte y tome un trago mientras observaba al pianista tocar aquella melodía tan triste.

Al terminarme mi copa fui con mi padre y me despedí de varios invitados, me dirigía a la salida y pedí que me trajeran mi auto, mi chofer llego y se excusó diciendo que el chofer de mi padre había tenido una urgencia y mi padre le había pedido que él lo suplantara, yo le dije que no había ningún problema y se retiró.

Mi auto llego y estaba por entrar en el cuándo una mano me sujeto, voltee a ver quién era y vi que era Itachi.

-Bebiste demasiado alcohol y no puedes manejar así- debo aceptar que esa última copa había pasado mi limité de alcohol, pero poco me importaba lo que él pensara.

-Y eso que- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, estaba cansada y lo menos que quería era hablar con él.

-Pues que no puedo dejar que conduzcas así- estaba por quitarme las llaves pero me solté de su agarre rápidamente.

-Aléjate de mí y no te me vuelvas acercar nunca más me oíste Uchiha, en ningún momento te pedí que me ayudaras- rápidamente abrí mi auto y varios de los guardaespaldas de mi padre llegaron.

-Sucede algo señorita Hyuga- preguntaron mirándole detenidamente.

-No, al parecer a alguien no le enseñaron quien es su enemigo y pienso que también olvido su posición- me metí a mi auto, lo encendí y me marche de ahí a toda velocidad.

Llegar sana y salva a mí departamento requirió de toda mí concentración, estacione mi auto en el garaje y subí hasta mi departamento, cerré la puerta con seguro y al llegar a mi habitación me deshice de mi disfraz, me coloque mi pijama y fui al baño con todo el cansancio del mundo a desmaquillarme, si no lo hacía mañana sería peor despertar toda hecha un asco y mi padre me había citado a las diez para almorzar.

Ya estando acostada todos los sentimientos que había guardado esa noche simplemente no pude seguir conteniendo y las lágrimas salieron una tras otra, comencé a sollozar y los recuerdos de besos robados y sonrisas de amor me inundaron "tontaaaaa…tontaaaaa,,,aaaahhhh" me repetía una y otra vez lo tonta que había sido, el haber sido tan ingenua me había causado tanto dolor.

Me quede dormida del cansancio que tenía con lágrimas aún en mis ojos.

Soñé con un cerezo con flores de cerezo cayendo de él y dos mariposas volando una tras de otra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí paz y me quede contemplan a ese hermoso momento hasta que desperté.

Me levante después de estar un buen rato mirando el techo sin pensar en nada en específico.

Desayune un poco de fruta y me tome un jugo, también me tome unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que se hizo presente en cuanto me levante.

Recibí un mensaje de mi padre, en el cual cancelaba nuestro almuerzo y me citaba a las once en su oficina.

Estaba cansada de todo esto, el hecho de que tuviera que estudiar para esa prueba me tenía muy estresada y solo soñaba con tener algo de paz a lado de mi hermosa hija, pero como no era así tenía aguantarme y dar lo mejor de mí.

Solo pude estudiar como media hora, ya que tenía que arreglarme para ir con mi padre.

Camino a la oficina de mi padre recibí una llamada de Sasuke, lo cual se me hizo extraño.

-Que sucede Sasuke- conteste con el manos libres ya puesto.

-Vaya fiesta la de anoche- respondió algo burlón.

-Ni que lo digas- respondí en tono cansada.

-Iré al grano Hyuga, en casa las cosas no andan nada bien desde que Itachi regreso a la ciudad y no solo eso, Itachi a cada rato me pregunta si tengo tu número, cosa que le he dicho que no y que te deje en paz de una buena vez, pero ya lo conoces y sabrás que es un tipo empedernido y cuando quiere algo lo obtiene…así que voy a borrar tu número y si quieres contactarme mándale un mensaje a Naruto y agrega una diagonal al final y él me hará el favor de mandármelo, por cierto Hyuga cuídate y ten cuidado, lo oí hablar con un tipo que al parecer es detective- su tono de voz era serio.

-Claro tendré cuidado y gracias por la información- respondí igual de sería.

Colgamos y pise el acelerador, quería que esto acabara lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar a la oficina de mi padre me topé con él sentado en su escritorio y leyendo unos documentos.

Al verme se levantó de su asiento muy enojado y al llegar frente a mí me dio una abofetead.

-El muy maldito de ese Uchiha vino a verme y sabes que tuve que hacer, le dije a mi secretaria que le dijera que hoy no había venido a la oficina, ya que tenía unos pendientes en una de nuestras construcciones, como es posible que YO Hiashi Hyuga me tenga que esconder de un Uchiha- mi padre estaba furioso.

-…- solo guarde silencio.

Mi mejilla me ardía, pero me había quedado inmóvil y con la cabeza agachada, mi lagrimas las tenía retenidas ya que no podía permitirme derramar una lagrima frente de él o me iría peor.

De pronto recibí un puñetazo en el estómago, el cual hizo que me doblara del dolor y callera al suelo, las patadas no se hicieron esperar y una tras otra me dio en las piernas y en el estómago, mi cabello cubría mi rostro.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Hinata, si tan solo no hubieras sido una cualquiera, eres la vergüenza de esta familia, por tu culpa tuve que enviar a tu hermana a un internado para no levantar sospechas de porque a ti si te mandaba al extranjero y a ella no- mi padre no paraba de patearme mientras me gritaba furioso.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que se detuviera.

-Quien es- pregunto enojado.

-No que no estaba señor Hyuga- la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la puerta me dejo helada.

Mi padre me levanto rápidamente y me empujo la puerta de su baño privado y mirándome furioso me ordeno que me escondiera, yo hice lo que me pidió y me metí rápidamente y me encerré con seguro.

Oí que le abrió la puerta a Itachi y este al entrar cerró la puerta.

-Acabo de llegar de una de las construcciones- respondió en tono serió mi padre.

-Y esa sangre en la alfombra- pregunto Itachi.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de sabor a metal que había en mi boca y que no había notado, me mire al espejo y vi que estaba hecha un asco, además que todo el cuerpo me dolía horrible.

-Es de una puta que está en el baño arreglándose, la muy estúpida se atrevió a desobedecerme- respondió burlonamente mi padre.

-Y bien que quieres Uchiha- mi padre no le dio tiempo de que siguiera preguntando.

-Pues vengo hablar de la llamada que me hiciste- la voz de Itachi pasó a ser muy seria.

Yo aproveche la mentira de mi padre y comencé a enjuagarme el rostro y la boca, acomode mi cabello de tal forma que no se alcanzara a ver lo roja que estaba mi mejilla, había alcanzado a recoger mi bolso y de este saque maquillaje para retocarme un poco y disimular mi múltiples golpes por mis brazos y piernas, ya que llevaba falda por en sima de la rodilla y una blusa de mangas cortas.

La risa de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Pero si tú fuiste el primero en decir que abortara Itachi, por favor no seas hipócrita, además esa niña no es tuya, investigue los lugares que Hinata frecuentaba después de que terminaran y di con un tipo mujeriego, al cual mande torturar y desaparecer- las palabras de mi padre me dejaron sin aliento.

Itachi fue quien sugirió primero que yo abortara, así que desde un principio él sabía que estaba embarazada y no hizo nada más que sugerir aquella atrocidad.

No sé porque salí del baño, solo sé que me dirigí a mi padre de manera respetuosa.

-Recibí una llamada sobre unos accionistas que necesitan mi presencia, volveré para la cena espero y sigas teniendo hambre- mi palabras fueron del agrado de mi padre.

-Por supuesto hija, te estaré esperando- aquellas palabras fueron mi sentencia a que en la noche mi castigo continuaría.

Me retire orgullosamente de su oficina, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Itachi.

Estaba por subirme a mi auto, cuando de pronto alguien me jalo del brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta, esto provoco que mi cabello descubriera mi mejilla.

-Él fue no es cierto- pregunto Itachi enojado.

-A que te refieres Uchiha- pregunte burlona.

-Me refiero que él fue quien te hizo ese golpe- respondió enojado e impaciente.

-Ah esto, es solo un golpe que acaso nunca habías visto uno, oh ya se en la familia Uchiha no existe la disciplina, es por eso que nunca se van a poder comparar con los Hyugas- mi respuesta no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

-Deja de comportarte así- respondió furioso.

-Deja tú ya de seguir siendo ingenuo y tonto, que no entiendes que debes madurar- respondí burlona.

Me zafe de su agarre y me di la vuelta y sin que él se lo esperara me gire y le di un puñetazo a la cara y aprovechando su guardia baja le di un rodillazo en el estómago.

Termino en el suelo y yo aproveche para subirme a mi auto y salir a toda velocidad de aquel estacionamiento.

Por el retrovisor vi como un auto a toda velocidad venía esquivando varios autos.

-Ah conque así quieres jugar imbécil pues así vamos a jugar- dije furiosa.

Y comencé a acelerar, de pronto termine arrevazando como una loca a todos los autos, iba a una velocidad muy alta y al parecer Itachi no iba a ceder.

Como pude saque mi celular y marque el número de Kiba, esté era el décimo semáforo que en luz roja me pasaba.

-Que sucede jefa- pregunto este despreocupado.

-Kiba voy a 290km y si no vienes ayudarme ya no vas a tener jefa- lo tenía en alta voz y constantemente miraba el retrovisor, tenía a Itachi detrás de mí.

-Dime que quieres que haga- respondió rápidamente.

-Necesito la moto más velos que tengas y que la tengas lista en el último piso en el techo del centro de investigación que está en el centro y cuenta con dos entradas, además vas a ser tú quien se encargue de recoger mi auto, llego en quince minutos mi vida depende de esto- respire muy hondo y comencé a acelerar aún más.

-Hecho- dijo Kiba y colgó.

Para ganarme tiempo comencé a hacer movimientos muy peligrosos, como pasar a segundos de chocar con otros carros para alejarme de Itachi.

Los pitidos de otros automovilistas era lo único que escuchaba, tenía que tener toda mi concentración para no matarme. A lo lejos vi el centro y vi como Kiba acababa de llegar y subía a toda velocidad con la moto al techo de aquel edificio, entre en este e Itachi hizo lo mismo y comencé a subir rápidamente, llegue a un lado de Kiba y hice una espectacular derrapada detrás de él y frene, me baje rápidamente del auto y le lance las llaves y él me lanzo un casco, me lo puse rápidamente.

Me subí a la moto y ya me había colocado el casco y una chamarra, Itachi venía a toda velocidad, di gracias a Dios que traía unas botas y no unas zapatillas, me subí a la moto la encendí y le hice la señal del dedo a Itachi, Kiba arranco primero y yo después, ambos pasamos a un lado de Itachi, él hizo la misma maniobra de derraparse y comenzó a seguirnos. Kiba logro salir del centro pero yo me topé con varios autos negros, seguramente eran hombres de Itachi los cuales me querían acorralar.

-"Bien vengan por mí, pero temo que nunca pensaste que en el momento en que Marianne nació me volví adicta a la adrenalina y termine practicando todo tipo de cosas, entre ellas huir de la policía y bandas criminales, hacer eso me hacía sentir viva y que nada ni nadie podía hacerme daño de nuevo".- pensé.

Los incite para que me siguieran entre ellos Itachi, y comencé a correr por todo el lugar, para mala suerte de ellos conocía ese lugar como la palma de mi mano y si no mal recordaba había un pedazo de valla rota por donde solo podía pasar una moto, al llegar a ella para poder atravesarla por poco y me mato, pero pude volver a estabilizar la moto.

Podía escuchar sus autos no muy lejos, estaban por llegar a la salida y nos íbamos a terminar topando.

Solo una cosa odiaba y era la maldita falda, no nada como correr a toda velocidad con ella, deje de fijarme en eso cuando los autos me alcanzaron.

"Hay por Dios que no piensan rendirse". Pensé molesta.

Malditos conductores que van lentos en el carril de alta, varias veces tuve que hacer movimientos poco ortodoxos y el dolor de los golpes que mi padre me había dado me enojaba aún más. Me dirigí a las calles más transitadas para así perderlos.

Tenía hambre y de seguir corriendo así iba terminar sin combustible.

Me metí a un centro comercial cuando por fin los perdí y fui directa a comprarme ropa para motociclista, no podía seguir con esta falda.

Eso de guardar efectivo en el sostén si era un buen consejo, ya cambiada fui a comerme una hamburguesa, la gente se me quedaba viendo y como me había comprado unos lentes negros y traía suelto el cabello, era aceptable que me observaran y agregándole mis botas y pantalón negro ajustado.

Terminando de comer mi celular sonó.

-Hinata estás loca- era Kiba

-Algo porque- pregunte burlona.

-Como que porque creí que morirías- respondió alarmado.

-No lo creo he ido a más velocidad y sigo aquí, no te preocupes soy buena en lo que hago- respondí con calma.

-Bueno y a donde debo llevar tu auto- pregunto resignado.

-Nadie te sigue- pregunte dudosa.

-No he conducido todo este tiempo y no he visto a ningún auto seguirme- respondió orgulloso de sí.

-Bueno ok, tráemelo al centro comercial que está cerca del museo de arte antiguo- respondí mientras tiraba mi basura y me dirigía a comprarme un heleado.

-Ok, te marco cuando llegue- su tonó de voz volvió a ser el agradable de siempre.

Colgamos y pedí un helado de vainilla.

Cuando él llego me mandó un mensaje y yo fui por la moto, se la entregue y él me entrego las llaves de mi auto. Fui a la mansión Hyuga y mi padre ya me esperaba para cenar, pero no sin antes de terminar lo que habíamos empezado esa mañana.


End file.
